Making Her Remember
by Anonymous-139
Summary: Sequel to My Silver Lining. With her son, Mione manages to move on past Draco. But how can she get past her first love? Especially since he wants her back. With two flames and more pain, she must choose, a guarentee of new love or a burning lust for Draco
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and few new characters I added.**

**Making Her Remember**

**By: Anonymous-139**

**Chapter One**

**Memories**

_Recap: Hermione and Draco have had a fling, slowly falling in love with each other. Little did they know that they were apart of a plan to take Hermione and Draco's future son and infuse him with Voldemort, making him the next Dark Lord. The plans were thwarted and Hermione's daughter, twin to her son, died and broke their relationship. Draco cheated on her before the death of her daughter, causing Hermione severe emotional pain. Little did she know that her son was protected from the fall that killed her daughter and continued growing inside her at double speed. At the end of her pregnancy, Lenora, the master mind of this while plan, kidnapped Hermione and forced to have her baby on deatheater territory only to have him taken away and awaited to give him the dark mark. Hermione, now filled with motherly love, killed Lenora in a duel and took her baby back and ran for her life, hiding away in a dingy cave off the side of a cliff, deatheaters close behind her. Draco, oblivious to all of this, was too late. With two dead children, a missing lover and a broken heart, Draco retreats back to an old 'friend' while Hermione remains in hiding fighting for her life._

I woke up to the sound of muffled cries and sobs. I sat up and blinked a few times as I looked around my room. I ran a hand through my platinum blonde hair that was flat on one side as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and my face of the wrinkle creases. My walls were covered in posters if quidditch players and places mum and I have been. The window curtains billowed in the spring breeze that rushed through the room, heavily coated in the scent of sweet roses that lie around the house. There it was again. Quiets sniffles. Wearing only boxers, I grabbed some sweat pants and a large shirt as I stuck my head into the hall, listening for them again. I've heard these cries for as long as I can remember. She did it every night, but tonight, they were loud enough to wake me from my sleep. Sometimes, I even think that they were because of me. It pained me to hear her weep and shed tears of sadness for them. The very thought of their existence made my blood boil. How could they? How could they turn their backs on someone that they love? Hearing them again, I followed it to her room. Shoulders shaking uncontrollably, crying into her hands, she sat huddled on the floor, a piece of parchment lying by her side.

"Mum?"

"Oh Merlin! You scared me! What are you doing up?" she asked hurriedly, wiping her tears, putting on a fake smile.

"I heard you crying. Is this the reason for your tears?" I questioned, holding up the piece of parchment.

I skimmed it quickly, dodging her attempts to snatch it from my hands.

_Dear witch or wizard,_

_I'm sure you have heard of me, Draco Malfoy. I am extremely happy to announce my engagement to Cecil Langd. You are personally invited by Cecil and I to attend the ceremony. We are both madly in love and we would greatly enjoy it if you were to attend so that we may share our love with you. The wedding is will be held May 24th, two weeks from now. It will begin at five and end at nine. It will be held at my manor. Please RSVP by the end of this week. Send back your name and an additional name of one quest that you choose, if you choose. Space is limited to two hundred quests. _

_Madly in love,_

_Draco and Cecil._

"Oh mum, I'm so sorry."

I embraced her in a tight hug, allowing her to cry into my shoulder.

_I hate him…He's going to pay for the pain he caused her…they all will._

"What's that?" I asked, staring curiously at a small brown box half hidden by her closet door.

"Oh, just a box of old momentums I keep. For memories.

"May I have a look?"

"Sure. You know everything anyways."

I smiled slightly before heaving out the tiny box filled with scattered pieces of parchment. I sighed as I sat down, getting ready for a new scavenger hunt.

"Anything in here is should know about?"

"Nothing that I'm not afraid of letting you know about." She called from her bathroom.

I smiled inwardly at her confidence in me. One of the things I loved about my mother is how she would never hide anything from me, how she trusted me with all of her secrets. When I asked her why she told me everything, some things too mature for my age, but she said that she had nothing to hide. She also said that she had already paid the price from hiding secrets from those she loved, but she didn't regret anything, not even the loss of everything important to her.

I fumbled through the random newspaper clippings and yellowing parchment. I sighed and ran another hand through my hair once more before grabbing the first piece of paper: The Daily Prophet.

The Heir to a Legacy By: Rita Skeeter 

_Harry Potter, recent graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, has just received a set of twins. A bustling boy and a gorgeous girl! Married to Parvati Patil, their babies' names are reported to be Jillian and Ryan. When asked if the world was to expect more children from the famous survivor and his spouse, he simply quietly declined to answer._

I scoffed and tossed it aside and picked up the next piece parchment which again happened to be an old newspaper clipping. This one had a picture of a young man with fiery red hair, smiling broadly, leading a woman with a large belly in a white wedding dress down a rice-covered path.

Another One Taken! By: Rita Skeeter 

_Chaser for the Chudly Cannons, Ron Weasley got wed this week to Luna Lovegood. Not only did they wed this week, they are also expecting a baby boy any minute. Not only them but their best friends Harry and lavender Potter are also expecting in a month or so. They happily gave us a quick interview before heading into a nearby fireplace._

"_Congratulations you two! How's the baby?"_

"_Kicking like crazy! Expecting it anytime!"_

"_How are you two feeling?"_

"_We've never been happier! I mean, we've got all our friends here…we're expecting him soon…It's going great!"_

"_Any names in particular for the little one?"_

"_Yes, Ian actually. We have to go but thanks for the interview!"_

_They later gave birth to Ian Arthur Weasley in the Bahamas, 12 hours after their wedding. Another one taken ladies!_

I rolled my eyes at the smiling man. I looked at the date…

Thirteen years ago! Merlin this is old… 

At age thirteen, I should be attending Hogwarts…a third year. But I refused. Not only that but I burned the letter. There was no way in bloody hell I am going to leave my mother all alone, especially if she still felt pain and sorrow for these blokes. I tossed it aside along with another clipping claiming mum's death. Only at a crinkled, yellowed parchment did I stop.

H- 

_Stay where you are and hide. They are looking for you. But you have my word that I will find you soon. Don't come out. We'll find you H. Don't reply._

_-Headmaster_

It also was delivered thirteen years ago. Searching frantically for more, I found none. Things finally started to make sense. She told me why she cried, but I still didn't understand. My mind wheeled back to a certain memory…a day that she told me more than I could understand.

**Flashback:**

I was ten…young…but far too wise and mature for my age. I already had a wand and knew very advanced spells and curses…well…for my age anyways. We were running along a wide river. There was a sharp pain ripping through my side as I clutched it and ran as fast as I could beside her. We finally found a small cave hidden at the base of a cliff. Running inside and helping mum secure the entrance and exit with a series of charms and curses, I collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. When my breaths steadied did I get a good look at our current abode. It was furnished lightly but stuffed with provisions, more than enough for a year. Jars of food and jugs of water lined the walls. Three mats lay lined against the wall. Mum stood at the back, poking at the fire she managed to make.

"_What is this place?"_

"_My safe house. No one knows where this is. Only you and I. I run here when they're hunting me."_

"_The deatheaters?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why do they hunt you mummy? What did you do?"_

"_Because I have you and they want you."_

"_Me? Why?"_

"_Because you are a special boy. And they want to take you from me and I'm not going to let them take my son."_

"_Where's daddy? Why isn't here helping us?"_

_She hesitated. I obviously hit a soft spot of some because her eyes became distant and she turned away, hiding her face. _

"_Daddy…he's…he's…he's looking for us." She said, voice cracking._

"_Why hasn't he found us?"_

_She turned to face me, eyes red and puffy. She bent down and hugged my shoulders. _

"_I don't know why he hasn't, Damien. All I know is he's trying. Along with all my friends. They're all looking for us."_

_I nodded my head. I thought it was best not to talk about such a subject. Every time I asked mummy about it, she got very sad. She stood and walked away. She sat on the edge of the small her small cot and held her face in her hands. Maybe it was just me, but I thought that it may have been me._

"_Mummy?"_

"_Yeah?" she asked, not lifting her face from her hands._

"_What did they do?"_

"_Who honey?"_

"_Your friends…and daddy. What did they do to make you cry every night?"_

_She lifted her head, startled. She looked at me intently with furrowed eyes._

"_I don't cry every night."_

"_I hear you mummy. Every time I ask you about them, you start to cry. Did they hurt you?"_

_She sat down next to me and looked ahead. She squinted at the wall, as if to read something. She looked down at her shaking hands, which lay in her lap. I wrapped my small arms around her waist as she sobbed quietly. It was then I knew that something bad had happened. Something happened between them that caused much pain in her life. From that point, a twinge of hatred and resentment grew inside myself. Later evolving into a strong revulsion for all of them._

"_Don't worry about it Damien. Just concentrate on practicing your spells." She said firmly, wiping her eyes._

_I nodded as she stepped away, into the back of the cave, out of sight. I could still hear her slight sniffles…_

End Flashback 

Mum never really explained it to me when I was a tot. She said little bits of her past through the years, never enough to fill in the gaps. But now…it made sense why it was so painful to talk about Potter and Weasley. They moved on…they continued with their life as if she was ever even apart of it…as if she never mattered to them…and I think that's what hurt the most. To have people that you once held close to you not even think of you when you're happiest; it killed her. Whether they knew it or not, I didn't know, but what I do know is that karma has it's way of getting around.

She walked to her large glass window and inhaled the cool air sharply as she leaned against the wall, watching the little rays of pink and orange peek through the trees. The dew that lay upon the leaves glinted in the light like millions of diamonds.

"Damien, you'll be attending Hogwarts this year." She mumbled softly, sighing as she turned to face me.

"No mum. I can't leave you alone. Not yet." I responded defiantly, getting up and standing in front of her.

"Maybe I stuttered when I said it the first time so I'll say it again. You'll be attending Hogwarts this year. You'll be entering the third year since the first two letters managed to get burned to ashes. I've already received your supply list. I'm going to make some breakfast for us. We'll leave in a few hours for Diagon Alley. Here."

She handed me a long piece of parchment, the color of grain. I ripped open the seal and skimmed through the neatly written letter.

Damien 

_I'm sorry that you could not join our student body for your first and second year. If you choose to do so, you may enter in the third year. I am well aware of your feelings for myself and two of Hogwarts' most prized teachers and I must say that for my part, I am truly sorry that you feel that way. I am not going to try to change your feelings for I know that would be futile. Potions Master Draco Malfoy and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Harry Potter are currently employed and are to be treated with respect from you if you are to attend. As for your feelings towards them, they will not affect the way you learn here. Please do not cause any trouble. Do not try to get expelled because I will not expel you. Do not try to run because I will find you. As for your mother and your last name, whether or not you choose to say is up to you. If you request, I will inform all the teachers to simply call you Damien. Your last name will be a secret known only by myself and others that you choose, if you choose. I hope to see you on September 1st. _

_Headmaster-_

_Albus Dumbeldore_

I sat on the edge of her large, queen-sized bed. Glancing out of her side window, which was now opened, I squinted as the little rays of the morning sun peeked over the hills. Living on the outskirts of London, we had the benefit and pleasure of seeing the sunrise before anyone else could. The sky's dark hue of midnight blue was now fading away into a deep shade of magenta and orange. I let the piece of paper slip through my fingers and glide to the floor. I furrowed my eyebrows in deep thought as I ran a hand through my hair. Little did I know that someone of the same habit was also gazing at the rising sun.

**-HGDM-**

I ran a hand through my locks that stopped just before my eyes. Even though I had just woken up, my hair was amazingly soft and tangle-free. I couldn't be a happier man. I'm getting married to the most gorgeous, most intelligent, woman to walk this earth.

"Good morning Draco. I hope you slept well." A velvet voice said behind me lovingly as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I turned and faced my gorgeous fiancé. She was the definition of perfection. I scanned her body, which was wrapped lightly in a sheer robe. Her violet eyes sparkled with hope and beauty. She had waist-length hair the color of the darkest night. Her hair contrasted greatly with her pale skin. She flashed me a perfect smile as I held her hand high in the air, giving her room to rotate.

"What was that for?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

I just shrugged and held her closer. She snaked her arms around my neck. The mere feel of her touch made my skin tingle with excitement. I knew this was love. She completed me. After the incident, I was cold and bitter, resorting to my old and troubling ways. She showed me the light and taught me to love again…love her. And in time, we both did fall in love with each other. She gave me a feeling of joy that no other woman could have…not even Hermione.

"See you at breakfast?" she asked, stepping away.

I pulled her close for a quick kiss before she walked out. I sighed in happiness as I looked out to the light sky. I pulled on some jeans and a black button down shirt before heading downstairs. I ate my breakfast merrily next to Cecil, occasionally gazing at her. Every time I looked at her, my mind wheeled back to the day I met her.

Flashback: 

_I stepped warily in the deserted bar. I looked cautiously around me as I walked slowly around the stools. The few strangers that were there stared grumpily at me, eyes sagging heavily from lack of sleep and constant drunkenness., _

"_May I help you?" asked a soft voice from behind me._

_I felt a light hand touch my shoulder. I jumped from the sudden touch, spinning madly around. The young lady stared at me shocked, withdrawing her hand quickly. She took a step back as my breaths heaved in and out. I could see fear in her deep violet eyes. I stood up straight, my head finally thinking straight._

"_I'm sorry, you startled me."_

_Her shoulder loosened as I held out my hand. She took it lightly, obviously still confused on who I am, what I'm doing there, and what was wrong with me. I shook her hand gently, never taking my eyes off hers.  
_

"_What are you doing here?" she asked, walking away._

_I followed her around as she wiped the tables clean. I could hear no bitterness or any resentment for our past history. I was quite surprised at that. _

"_I wanted to see you." I said as convincingly as I could. _

_I scoffed as she stepped behind the bar. She nodded to a bar stool in front of her. I sat down slowly, sighing heavily as I placed my face in my hands. Everything was just so much to take. Hermione is alive? What about my son? Dead? She left him for dead then…I couldn't take this. Cecil has been there for me since I was little. She understood my pain like no one else could, not even my mother. Even though our past relationship didn't work out, I was and still am willing to make things work. She had this ability to make everyone feel better…everyone's pain just disappear. _

"_Draco…what's the matter? What happened? You look like a mess."_

_I looked up and came face to face with her. Her lips were mere inches away from me. I could smell her soft honey scent mixed with the peppermint oil she applied to her hands, a ritual she's been doing as long as I could remember. She took my hands in hers, stroking them gently. I could feel her passion through her fingertips. She massaged the tops of my knuckles as I stared astoundingly at her. After so many years, she still cared._

"_Thanks you Cecil."_

"_For what?"_

"_For still caring. I would think that you would hate me."_

_She chuckled softly as she climbed over the bar and sat next to me. _

"_Of course I still care. I will always care Draco. Now, are you gonna tell me what happened?"_

_I smiled slightly as I inhaled sharply. I gazed longingly at her. A broad smile crept upon her lips as I hugged her tightly. _

"_I missed you, Draco." She whispered in my ear._

_I kissed her cheek lightly as I slowly let go of her._

"_I missed you too." I replied, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. _

"_So, who broke your heart this time?"_

_I smiled at her incredible instincts. She always trusted them…and that got her far in her life…_

**End flashback.**

Already being in a relationship when I asked, my hopes were crushed of every moving on from the pain Hermione caused me. Moving from city to city, I ended up in many relationships, none that could take my mind from her. She caused so much hurt in my life and I didn't know if I could get over it. I continued to keep in touch with Cecil over the years. In the meantime, I taught at Hogwarts, involving myself in following closely in Snape's footsteps. I became the mean potions master, either hated or loved. Teaching strictly, I helped the students reach their prime in potions. Considered the 'hot' teacher at Hogwarts was a boost to my confidence, just a small step to moving on. A total of eight serious relationships came and went, successfully helping me become a better man than I was years before. Seven years later, Cecil comes back into my life, finally willing to date me and actually give us another shot…and here we are today.

"I love you Cecil." I said, entwining my fingers in her, kissing the back of her hand.

She smiled sweetly as we walked down the shaded pathway leading into my mother's gorgeous gardens.

"Oh no!" Cecil yelled out, interrupting my daydream.

"What's wrong?"

"The florist! I'm supposed to be there to help with the flower arrangement. I completely forgot!" she said with panic in her voice.

"Honestly Cecil. Relax. All you really need is me and a ring." I joked, holding her hands, preventing her from leaving.

"Draco! I have to go."

"Please." I pleaded, pecking her lips lightly.

She pushed me away and smiled broadly.

"I have an appointment and you have to write the guest list. Goodbye Draco." She said playfully, walking away towards the front of the manor.

I sighed in happiness as I made my own beeline to my personal study. I looked overhead at the incoming owls replying to my invitations. As happy as I was with Cecil, my mind wandered from her. True, I feel that she's the love of my life, but I can't help but feel as if something is missing…something that I can't live without…something that Cecil can't offer. If it was just stress from the weeding, I didn't know, but what I did know is that my heart wasn't all into it…a great majority of it…but definitely not all of it.

Damn it Hermione…what have you done to me? Why can't I forget about you? I want to move on…

I truly do. I still want to. I want to move on from the pain. I want to forget about my past…make Hermione wash away from my memories as if she never existed.

I want to forget her…for good.

_You don't mean that. Everything you are today is because of her. If anything, you should be trying to find her. If you actually tried all these years I'm sure you would've found her. But no, you had to be ignorant and-_

_Shut up! Cecil has given me a chance at a new life. A life free of pain. I am going to take that opportunity and nothing will stop me._

_You say that now…_

I shook my head as I stomped up the stairs, irritated by my own second thought. How could I doubt Cecil and my own damn heart after everything? I grabbed a long sheet of parchment for guest list, breaking the seal of my first RSVP.

_3 hours later…_

"Draco? Are you in here?" Cecil called out, knocking softly on the large maple door.

"Come in."

She walked with a single white rose, placing it on top of the finished guest list.

"You like?"

"I love."

I swooped around my desk, enveloping her in a loving embrace. I inhaled her fresh vanilla scent mixed with the cinnamon oil she applied her hands.

"You alright? You seem a little tense."

I shrugged as I let go of her as flopped down in my leather armchair. She stood behind me and gently massaged my shoulders, allowing the tense hunch I had to relax into a lazy slouch.

She stopped rubbing and curiously picked up the quest list.

"This is a long list. Wait…who's this?"

She held it in front of my face and pointed to guest number 28.

"Who's this?"

"I don't know. No last name. All I know is that they're coming and I have no idea who they are."

"Draco…I don't feel comfortable letting random people that managed to get an invitation in our wedding. I mean…it's not exactly safe."

"Don't worry about it love. Only a small portion is just random people. The rest are close family and friends. No need to worry, I have everything planned out. No wands, tight hand security…how much safer can you get."

I could see the look of doubt on her face, but she nodded and kissed my cheek anyways before leaving my study. I picked up the list again and stared long and hard at that name. Who are they? Why do I have such a bad feeling about these people?

Damien and mother… 

**A/N: Yay! I did it! First chapter of the sequel done. What do you think? Dun Dun DUN! R & R. Thanks. **


	2. The Wedding of the Century

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Damien, Cecil, and my own plot.**

**I would like to thank doublelily, k8ebug, Miss.Lame, VillianValkyrie, rhcproxmysox, PerpetuallyInsane, cutie1789, TakinMyLastBreath14, gary loves sporks, and daRk mGic for being my very first reviewers. :)**

**K8ebug-I don't know. I pronounce like it was spelled Cecile, just without the "e". But whatever, at least we both know it's a girl.**

**daRk mGic- Lol. It's great to know that I still have that certain skill. **

**Chapter Two**

**The Wedding of the Century**

_Recap: Damien, Hermione and Draco's son, wakes up in the middle of the night by Hermione's sobs of sadness from receiving an invitation to a wedding for Cecil and Draco. Damien looks through his mother's old mementos, finding clippings from 13 years ago, showing him proof of how Harry and Ron have moved on with their lives. He also finds a note from Dumbledore, noting for Hermione to stay in hiding until they find her. He has many flashbacks to where Hermione explains what happened._

"Damien, are you sure you want to go? I don't even know why you even sent back a reply."

"Because I want to see the face of that stupid wanker that made you cry nearly every single night. Plus, I want to be able to pick him out of a crowd when I kill him."

"Damien, hush yourself. You're only thirteen. You don't even know the whole story."

"I don't? Then please, do share."

She waved the air as if to dismiss the topic.

"Never mind about that. You cannot hate your father. You don't even know what hate means. To hate someone, you…you…well…um…you just can't all right? You cannot hate your father."

"Mum, honestly. I've done so many things that I shouldn't have. I've done curses far beyond my age and you're telling me I can't hate someone? You've gone bonkers mum. You really have."

"Damien,"

She held my shoulders tightly, her voice more stern and forceful than what I'm used to.

"He is your father. Nothing you say or do will change that. You need to learn how to grow up and move on. Forgive him. He has done nothing to you intentionally. If you can't do it because of him, then do it for me."

So many things in her sentence contradicted everything she's been doing.

"You are not one to talk mum. Let's just leave it at that."

"Excuse you! Explain yourself. Now. I'm not going to take that from some thirteen-year old punk, alright?"

I was shocked by my mother's sudden harshness. Only when dueling has she ever been aggressive. She has never showed me the 'rough side of her tongue'.

"Why can't _you_ move on? Huh? Answer me that. You've hung over the same idiot for thirteen years. Never dating anyone else. When finally a good guy comes along and shows interest in you, you just blow him off. I would do anything for you mum because you are my mom. But forgiving him…will take a lot."

"I love him Damien. He loves me too. I know he does. Why can't you see that?" She whispered.

"That was more than ten years ago mum."

"I love him enough to want him to be happy, with or without me. That just shows you how much I love him."

"No! That doesn't! That just shows that you have a good head on your shoulders and that you can forgive and forget. He doesn't deserve forgiveness, not for something like that."

She opened her mouth to refute, but she just hesitated. She bit her bottom lip and continued applying her makeup.

I stood in front of the full-length mirror, checking over myself in a tux. With platinum blonde hair that I kept spiked, thin lips that could curl into the infamous Malfoy smirk, and stormy gray eyes, I was supposedly a duplicate of my father. I stood at an impressive five foot eight inches with a slight build. I had to keep in shape when fighting of vengeful deatheaters. I looked at my mother through the mirror.

How could she be so forgiving for a guy that caused her so much pain? How? How could she forgive any of them? They forgot about her and here she is, still caring for him enough to go to a wedding to another woman. They carried on with their lives while she fought for hers, sometimes barely escaping with it.

_She is right in some points. He's your father damn it. Suck it up. People make mistakes. _

_No, she's going to see how much he forgot about her when he says his vows and profess his undying love to another woman. It hurts her to even receive the invitation; it's going to devastate her when he says it._

_And that's good?_

_I know that she can deal with the pain, but the feeling of it is going to help her move on. It's perfect._

_Which is why you replied to the invitation._

_Correct._

"You look just like him you know." She remarked, smoothing out my shoulders and fixing the bow.

"You insult me so?"

"You act like him too." She joked, walking away.

"Now _that_ hurt."

I followed her to the porch where she stood, leaning against the beam, staring in to the sky. Rays of the setting sun shone against her radiant skin, giving her a luminous aura. Her glittering yellow sundress shone against the hazy background. A gentle breeze blew past, causing a few strands of her chestnut hair to stray from her magically curled hair. I stared in awe at the mere simplicity of her beauty. She isn't just _any_ witch. She is a teenage mother as well that taught me so well. She's a woman that has endured so much pain in her life yet she has enough room in her heart to forgive all that crossed her. I admired her for that and I was proud to say I had a muggleborn mother. It made me livid to think that people would actually hurt her without regret, move on with their lives, and her still want them apart of her life.

"Mum? How do you do it?"

"Do what, Damien?"

"Forgive people. How? It's not that I haven't tried. But there's nothing good to make me think of. I mean, I know the story and I know nothing good of them to allow me to forgive them."

She sighed heavily, something she's been doing a lot lately ever since she ever got that letter.

"Hun, your father…how do I say this? He's something different. Much like yourself."

I gave her a disgusted face. I hated being compared to him for the mere reason that I would never ever hurt a woman in such ways that he has over his years at Hogwarts.

"Just listen. No matter how much you deny that you are not like him, you are in so many ways. We have had out ups and down, mostly downs, but the good times that we had, I will never ever forget them. He did hurt me. I admit that. They all hurt me alright. I have accepted that. But I love him. I love them all. I can't imagine what I would be without them. They taught me things that I would have never know without them.

"Your father is a good man. He just made some horrid mistakes. Before you judge him, look at yourself. You are so much like him. Sometimes, I think that I should've told him about you when I got the chance, but I never did. I think that things would've been different. You wouldn't be as bitter and you would know how to forgive him. I just hope in time that you can."

"As much as I love you mum, the chances of me forgiving him are slim to none. It's getting late, we should go."

I slipped my wand into my pocket and held her hand as we both appeared in front of the Malfoy Manor. She put her shawl over her face, the shadow enclosing her face. People were slowly filing into the enclosed area.

"Guest number?" asked a small house elf with a monotonous voice.

"Sixty-eight."

He scanned through the large guest book with his wand. His eyes bulged at our name as he called over another elf quickly. He whispered something inaudible into his ear. Within the next second, the elf disappeared as we were given clearance. Three humongous guards began to search mother as I stood back.

"Are you not going to search the boy?" asked an elderly woman behind us, eyeing me suspiciously.

I gave her a devilish glare as the guard shook his head.

"We are not permitted to search minors." He said gruffly.

I gave the elderly lady a smug look as I led mother to our seats. I could tell by the way she continued to shift in her seat that she was anxious. I was pretty confident myself. I knew that he would do say something in his vows that would make her break down and force her to move on. I saw the scene perfectly in my head and it gave me chills down my spine.

_This is wrong…_

_No it isn't. It's for the best intentions._

_Yeah, the best intentions but you're doing it in the wrong way. I mean, hurting your own mother?_

_That's the only way she'll finally believe that he moved on. By seeing his own wedding to another woman after all the promises that he made. It'll crush her and pain her but it will get through to her._

_I suppose…_

**-HGDM-**

"Sir, Damien and mother have arrived. We tried to keep track of them but we lost them in the crowd."

I cursed silently to myself but dismissed the fidgety elf. I adjusted my "tux", as muggles call it, and waited patiently for the wedding to begin.

"Draco. I can't being to tell you how proud of you I am." Mother said, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you."

_It's like a dream, the perfect wedding with the perfect people._

_Indeed, but I saw the bride as someone else._

_Don't even start this. Not now._

_You act as though she killed something close to you._

_She did! She killed my heart._

_Now you are over exaggerating. So she ran, big deal. So she broke your heart. You broke hers! It's called karma. Suck it up._

_I don't have to. I have Cecil and that's all I need._

_Hermione gave you something that you know Cecil can never even manage to get near._

_Oh yeah, and what would that be?_

_You already know. What's the point of asking?_

_Enlighten me._

_Happiness._

_I am happy! Dear Merlin! How many times am I going to have to tell you!_

_You call that happiness? I call it fake! Anyone can put on a bloody smile and say they're happy. It's not that bloody hard._

"Draco? Are you alright dear?"

I shook my head and smiled warmly at my mum's worried face.

"I'm fine. Really. Don't give me that look mum. If I say I'm fine than I am. Alright?"

"You lie even to your own mother? Well, I guess that's to be expected when you're having second thoughts."

"What!" I screamed, appalled at her thinking.

_Oh shut up, she's your own mother. She knows you better than you know your bloody self._

"The hazy looks, the scrunched eyebrows, the fake smiles? You think that actually works on me? Please Draco, I know you better than anyone will ever…well, maybe one person knows you better, but you won't hear any of that now will you?"

"Make some sense."

"As long as I know that you know what I'm talking about I do not need to explain myself.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do."

"I don't have time for this."

I began to walk away sourly, not wanting to hear another one of her rants.

"How much do you miss her?"

I stopped walking and turned around to see her standing there, hands folded in front of her. She was smiling in a way that scared me. A teasing look if anything. A look that says 'I know something you don't know but I'm going to dangle it in front of your face until you get it you stupid bloke.'

"How much do you want her back?"

I just stood there, giving her an unreadable look. Really, I was panicking inside. She reads me like an open book, something that she used to be able to do.

"How long are you willing to wait? She's not going to come back to you like this. Merlin, Draco. I thought I taught you better than this. You're not fooling anyone with this charade that you're pulling. It's been thirteen years Draco. Stop acting like a child. You're in your thirties and I'm getting old. I can't keep telling you what to do. Lucius has never been there to pick you up when you fall down, what makes you think he's going to do it now?

"Find her Draco. Tell her you love, that you miss her, that you never want to let her go…I know you want to."

She took a quick breath and opened her mouth to continue her much-loathed lecture. I held up my hand, stopping her.

"I am getting married to Cecil today. She was there when Hermione broke my heart. She was there through thick and thin. Right after I found out that Hermione gave birth to my son that is dead to the many years after the continuous relationships that I went through. You expect me to give all that up? All that security, all that love, and those memories for someone that, may or may not be dead? No. I won't do it."

"I'm not asking you to give up anything. I'm asking you to embrace something else. Embrace those hidden feelings. Let go of the grudge against her and unleash your love for her instead. Forget about Cecil. She's not the one you truly love! I know this! You know this! What's the point? Do this for you. If anything, do this for me." She cried out, grasping my hands tightly.

I pried her hands away and shook my head sternly.

"You're too late." I whispered austerely.

"Sir, she's ready. The guests are seated and we're just waiting on you."

I nodded and led my mother outside to her seat silently. I could feel her eyes on me, giving me sympathetic looks. But I didn't want her sympathy. I didn't want anything. I just wanted to get married. I wanted to have children, grow old, and die happy. _Not with Cecil, that's for sure._ It's all I ask for. I never asked for all this drama. _Hermione never asked for a broken heart either._

I stood proudly next to Crabbe and Goyle, awaiting the slow song to begin. I scanned the crowd quickly. I was partly smug at how many people would arrive at a wedding in which they didn't know either the groom or the bride. The music began slowly, filling the air. The crowd turned slowly and faced the back entrance, waiting anxiously for her to come out. My heart leapt as I saw her emerge from behind the large wooden doors of the manor. Suddenly, my eyes blurred for a split second and where stood Cecil, I saw her. Wearing the same thing except when I saw her, my heart leapt for joy. But as soon as that split second was over, Cecil was back were she was and the vision I had of her was gone.

**-HGDM-**

The slow wedding music chimed through the air. All eyes followed the bride. She wore a large, white dress and a sheer veil that was draped delicately over her face. On her head perched a stunning diamond tiara. Mother didn't even look at her. I think she was the only one. Her eyes remained fixed on him. He was smiling quite brilliantly, not wide and anxiously, but seemingly fake. Too bad no one could tell. I scoffed and slouched lazily in my chair.

"We are gathered here on this glorious day to bring together Draco and Cecil in happy matrimony. No better people are suited more for each other than these two here."

_My ass they are._

"Their journey of life has been hard, but now, it may be easier now that they are willing to join together and share their lives with one another. We'll start off with the vows. Cecil?"

I looked to my right once more. My mother's eyes were fixated on the couple, looking ever so hopeful that something would go right. I grabbed her hands and squeezed it gently. She smiled weakly, but I know that it didn't mean anything. This was killing her.

_I'm sorry mum, but it's for the best._

"Draco, it's been so long. The times we had, the memories we've made, and the countless laughs that we have shared, they'll never be forgotten and I want to continue to make more memories with you. You're experiences with your past girlfriend has been so hard and I know that it was difficult for you to get past her, but I'm just so happy that you were willing to try and Draco, you did it. I love you Draco and I always will."

_I scoffed as I held my head high._

_What a load. This bloke doesn't deserve anything._

Mum began squeezing my hand a little tighter, her nervousness shooting through her fingertips. He took a deep breath and for once, shed a purely happy smile. He took her hands in his and stared longingly into her eyes. Mum's shawl lay lazily on her arms, face fully exposed. She couldn't be bothered to be told to put it back over her head for her attention was intently placed on Draco.

"Cecil. I love you. Always and forever. Honestly. You are the woman of my dreams, the woman that I've been waiting for all of my life. I have never felt this way about any woman. What we have can't compare to anything else in this world. It can't be expressed in words alone. Through all the girls I've been through, I know that you're a keeper and to loose you is to like dieing. I can't afford to loose you. You're that special, beautiful, inspiring and that important. That's why I love you and no one else. You can't be replaced."

She beamed brightly. Mum was shaking. I looked to my side, eyes landing on her tear filled eyes. I felt horrible for what I was doing, but I knew that I would be better in the long run. She wiped her cheeks and sniffed silently as Draco and Cecil holding each other's hands and grinning widely.

"If you find this communion unjust and not right, speak not or forever hold your peace."

The couple didn't even bother to look up at the crowd. Suddenly, mother gathered her shawl upon her head and began walking out. I followed swiftly behind, looking back. The guests all gave us puzzled glances, a few angry as to be rude enough to leave a wedding right in the middle. I crinkled my nose at them as I took a hold of her arm and slowed her pace.

"I can't stay here Damien. It hurts too much. It just…hurts." She said between gentle sobs.

I shook my head understandingly. I heard a clatter behind me but I couldn't be bothered to actually look back, well, I didn't until a curse went flying over my shoulder. Mum instinctively whipped around and stepped in front of me. There in front of us was a grungy looking man in a tux way too small for him. He has an evil smirk on his face with his wand held out.

"Predictable you are." He laughed, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Now how did I know that you'd run back to your first love? Tear filled eyes there, mudblood? Let me put you out of your misery." He sang in a toying way.

She began biting her lip, an instant sign that she was nervous. If I didn't have my wand, I would be too, but that's not the case. I took out my wand and stood next to her. All eyes were on us now. I could see from the corner of my eye the humongous guards charging at us. I shot two of them with simple stunning spells as the death eater took care of the other one trying to tackle him. Screams filled the air as the curses hit the guards all the guest running to the exit-less side. My mother turned her back as she began to run. Sadly, her dress slowed her down, allowing the man to quickly seal the exit. He cackled loudly, eyes full of excitement.

"Too long have we chased you only to have our numbers dwindle down. Too long have we waited to kill you. Now is my chance. No where to run mudblood."

"Then take a bloody hint. You're never going to win." I spat.

"You say that now Damien. But when your mother lay dead in your arms, you'll soon know your place."

"I already do! Standing over your dieing body!"

He smirked as he aimed a curse at mother. She barely dodged it, diving quickly to the side.

"What is the meaning of this!" Roared Draco.

I ignored the look of bewilderness on his face and focused on the man trying to kill my mother.

"Give it up deatheater. You didn't win last time, before that or when you first tried. I guess you never learn from your mistakes. Do you know not when to give up?"

He scoffed as he aimed his wand at her. She backed against the wall. I've never seen such a face of defiance on her face. I stared long and hard at this deatheater, taking in noticeable details. A quiet buzz fell over the crowd as the deatheater and I stared hard at each other. I stepped in front of her. He became to smirk and then bust out in a hearty laugh.

"What's the point? The fates for both of you are inevitable. You are both to die. It makes no difference if you die first or her."

"HELIUS!"

The powerful stunning spell hit his foot, causing his lungs to constrict rapidly, cutting off breathing space for a certain amount of time. His grasped his chest in pain, eyes wide with surprise. I spotted a window opposite the room. I grabbed mum's hand and dashed to it. Screams of surprise and fear cried through the air as we ran. I looked behind to find the deatheater regaining his breath and pointing his wand at mum's back.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screeched.

I gasped in shock as mum collapsed over me, dodging the curse entirely. My jaw hit the ground brutally. The taste of blood flowed through my mouth, few drops dripping from the corners of my mouth. Shrill screams and shouts erupted from everyone as I heard someone fly back from impact. I was too scared to open my eyes. Too afraid to see the damage that we caused.

_Was this apart of the plan to move on? Did someone have to die to get your mum to move on?_

_No! It was an accident._

"Oh my god." Mum whispered out of breath.

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't think straight. All I saw were people running, jumping over chairs, a large crowd huddled over someone. I looked back and saw the deatheater cackling loudly, disapparating from the scene.

"Damien, we need to leave. Now."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but we don't have any time to find out right now." She replied hurriedly, dragging me upward with strength I never knew she had.

We began looking for an exit. While I was looking, my eyes locked with Draco's. They were brimming with tears and hatred. He just continued looking down at the person on the floor. My breath hitched as I saw the bride lying dead on the floor.

_Bloody hell, what have I done?_

_You didn't do anything. You didn't cast the spell._

_…_

"Mum, look."

She turned and held her hand to her mouth, dumbstruck like myself. Draco held her head in his lap, sobbing quietly, as his guests surrounded him and bowed their heads in sadness. We just kind of stood there in partial blame.

"We should leave. This isn't our place."

"Cecil, please, come back. Don't leave me. I need you." Draco sobbed loudly, stroking her cheek.

Mum's eyes filled with painful tears as we walked slowly.

"I've never loved anyone like I loved you. I never will. I love you Cecil, always and forever."

The tears came streaming down her face faster. I cold tell that what he was saying was not his first time saying it. It hurt her so much to hear him say that stuff about another woman.

"WAIT! Who are you two!" a random guest screamed, dragging attention away from Cecil to us. Mum kept her back to the crowd, but continued to grasp my hand.

"Murderers, that's who they are! Who the hell are you?" Draco asked, slowly rising.

"None of your business." I hissed.

"Well it is my bloody business since you just killed my fiancé. If I ever see your face again, I will be sure to kill you myself."

"Well I'm right here waiting. What are you scared of? Daddy to punish you?" I taunted.

The guests looked uneasy, exiting the small area behind them, leaving just Mum, Draco and myself all alone.

"No witnesses, just us. What are you waiting for?"

Hesitation flashed through his eyes. I smirked as I turned back around.

"Like I thought."

"CRUCIO!" he screamed from behind us.

I didn't even have time to turn around before I shut my eyes, wincing from the piercing pain in my arms. But the pain continued to remain at my arms, like someone was grabbing me and digging their nails in.

_This isn't right._

I peeked my eyes open to find mother in front of me, indeed grasping my arms and digging in her nails. Her face was twisted in pain. She slowly let go, dropping to her knees in pain. Her breathing was deep and slow, but no tear fell from her eyes. Draco stood there in awe, surprised that someone would take a Cruciatus curse for someone else. I helped her up as Draco picked up Cecil's body and began walking away. Mum stared back at them with sorrowful eyes. She grabbed my hand and apparated us back to our house. She walked inside in silence, not even bothering to look back.

_Fool proof huh? Perfect huh?_

_Oh, stuff it._

I watched mum from her doorway. She sat on her plush cotton bed, scribbling furiously away on a small piece of parchment. She went to the back of the garden and snipped a small white lily in full bloom and tied to the note to it. She said a small spell and the note and flower was gone. She sighed as she walked back inside and lay on her bed, falling asleep instantly.

**-HGDM-**

I sent her body to the magical morgue and sent out a report to the Ministry. Like they'll do anything about it. I sat alone on a bench near my small lake. I stared into the water sadly. We both loved this spot. We would sit here and talk and maybe take a dip. I became to shake. I don't know whether it was from anger or sadness, but I was shaking. The guests had left in a hurry, probably to spread the news. It was just too much. My own fiancé dieing at her own wedding. Sabotage? I wasn't sure. How can I be? I couldn't even hear myself think because of the scenes flashing throughout my mind. It was too quick, too sudden. I ran a hand through my hair, pulling on it extra hard out of frustration. I didn't even bother to look back at the chaos that would have been our reception. It was too much to bear. There was nothing I could say, nothing I could do. All I could was just sit there and mope, and even that hurt too much. I looked up to the sun and squinted, blinded by the brightness. I felt a small weight on my lap but I didn't bother to look. It was probably my heart. It's no longer thriving like it was when Cecil was with me. Now it's just a shattered, cold mess lying inside of me. Never have I felt such pain.

_Sure you haven't…_

I stood up quickly, something dropping from my lap. I looked down curiously at the lily. It was in full-bloom. I felt the soft petals and smelled it quickly. It was gorgeous. There was a small piece of paper attached to it. Something about it told me that it wasn't good, not to open it, just drop it and walk away. But curiosity got the best of me. If someone took the time to write this and attach it to a perfect lily, then shouldn't I open it? I delicately untied it and unraveled it, careful not to hurt the flower. The strange sensation from the flower wanted me to never hurt it, just to cherish forever, even if it died. It meant something…I didn't know why, but I didn't care. It's just a feeling I got. My breath hitched as the writing stuck my eyes. I read it over and over again, sinking farther and farther inside of my head. If I was confused before, what I was feeling now was beyond that. I couldn't even talk. My throat dried up as well as my eyes, causing me to blink continuously. I just couldn't believe this.

_You said that you'd love me forever. You said you'd never let me go. I was the love of your life. I was the one that you wanted to marry. You said that I was the only one you ever wanted to be with, no matter what. You said that I was the one. Well, you lied._

I held it limply in my hands as I fell back onto the bench. I put my head in my hands and groaned loudly.

"WHY!" I screamed. I shoved the piece of paper into my pocket roughly, slightly tearing it up. The lily lay on the lush grass ground. I glared down angrily at it. She was doing this just to spite me.

_Or to prove a point you blind bastard._

I lifted my foot to crush the small lily. But I just couldn't bring myself to slam it down. I could see myself doing it in my mind, driving my heel straight into the heart of the flower, burying into the dirt. I just couldn't do it though. I sighed as I placed my foot down and grabbed the flower. I held it tightly in my hand. None of this made sense and I didn't want any of it to. I didn't want to admit that a part of me knew that Hermione was alive somewhere out there. I didn't want to admit that I still loved her. Sorting this out would just make these feelings come out in the open and that is just something that I can't do. Not right now anyways.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long but I've been bombarded with work. Just incase I'm going to start putting recaps because I know the intervals in which I do update might be long. I think it will be better than having you go back and skim the last chapter. I hope it helps, if you don't, send me a review and tell me not to put it up anymore and I won't. R & R my lovelies and I will love you forever and always. **


	3. Our Emotions

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. You know about everything else.

**A/N: I am unbelievably sorry for keeping you waiting for an unreasonable amount of months. But finally, thanks to the fans that decided to email me and contact me through Myspace, I am updating. Excuse me if my writing style has changed. It _has_ been seven months.**

Chapter 3 

**Our Emotions**

_Recap: Hermione and Damien received an invitation to Draco's wedding to another woman, Cecil. They both went to the wedding, Hermione still in love with Draco. Unable to take the pain of seeing her love marry another woman, Damien and Hermione decide to leave, only to be stopped by a deatheater. Damien, having his wand, duels with the deatheater until Advada Kedava was sent zooming at Damien, sadly hitting Cecil instead. _

It wasn't intentional. Honestly it wasn't. Her death was a mistake, but nonetheless, inevitable. As big as a loss that it was, that man would just have to live with it. People deal with losses everyday and they still make it through, barely, but they make it through. Take my mother for example. Strong willed and determined, she has made it 13 years without any outside help, fighting for her life each and every day. And amazingly has room left in her heart to still love those that abandoned her.

Three months have passed since her death, not a day going by in which mother has regretted her actions, actions of which she has not done. I felt bad for what I had done, howlers pouring in from angry and distraught family members, swearing vengeance and pain upon her. But mother has done nothing but continue about her day, tending to her garden of Easter lilies. But a letter my mother refused to leave unopened was her first letter from Dumbledore in over thirteen years. Ironically, it wasn't even to her. It was to me.

_Master Damien,_

_I don't know what possessed you to do such a horrid thing. Just like your father, unable to let things go. Your father fell in love with another woman. Your mother will do the same. Your mother thinks that she is alone when she is not. I am always here for her. Harry, our defense against the dark arts teacher is here as well as Ron. She is not forgotten and she doesn't think that. I think you aren't really mad. Bloody hell, you're just frustrated. You will get over the hatred of your father and will learn to love him _because_ he is your father. Until then, I will see you on September 1st at the sorting hat ceremony. Good luck to you Damien and the best wishes to your mother._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster _

_Albus Dumbledore._

I hissed at the letter, tossing in the trash, not taking a second look at it. I pulled out a clean piece of parchment and began my own letter to the headmaster.

_Headmaster,_

_I find hilarious how you know what my mother thinks. I find it even funnier how you know what I'm thinking. I am well aware of my emotions and you cannot be anymore wrong. You might as well be saying that Voldemort is alive and you would be more right than your interpretations of my feelings. I feel hatred and anger toward my father. Whether my accusations are correct, I do not know. But what I do know is that you were never there for my mother. She wouldn't have been in hiding for so long and she would be safe if you were there for her. She wasn't then and she isn't now. But luckily for both of us, what you think matters a little less than nothing to me. I cannot wait seeing the three of the four men that slowly emotionally killed my mother for thirteen years. Good day headmaster._

_Damien_

I didn't know whether or not to sign my name as Granger or Granger-Malfoy. Eventually, I just decided that neither would be appropriate. It was strange in a way, how heartless and cold I am, the only affection I feel would be for my mother, my hawk, and quidditch. The death of that fiancé person didn't faze me, not the slightest. Maybe I made a mistake.

_Weakness? Is that you I hear in his voice?_

_Shut up._

**-HGDM-**

The emotions over the past few months have been a roller coaster that none in the world could challenge. Each and everyday it was harder and harder to get out of bed knowing that I was alone, helpless, and heartbroken. But the things that made me not want to open my eyes, to pretend I was dead, was the fact that I could do nothing, absolutely nothing, to get justice for the death of Cecil. It was a deatheater that caused her death, not that little boy. But I refused to believe that. I was able to convince myself that that little boy, experienced and cold hearted, killed my fiancé and I could do nothing but stand there and agonize over the pain of losing her. It made me feel worthless as a person, as a man, as her lover. Staying at the house would only make me relive the painful past, having pictures of us all over the mansion. Her brilliant smile, soft violet eyes, the way her hair moved elegantly against the gentle breeze, her delicate laugh…all of that was burned into the memory. So I retreated back to Hogwarts, stocked up in my room, sulking over my incredible loss. The headmaster did little to try to console me, saying that this was my own battle that I need to fight. One would think that after all these years he would stop the cryptic crap but no. If anything, he was more so now than he was when I was a student.

"Draco, I call for your presence in my office right away." said an unexpected voice from the fireplace, causing me to nearly tumble from my chair.

Allowing my heartbeat to steady, I made my way down to the headmaster's office and met up with Neville and Harry. The old hatred for each other eventually subsided, having to work by each other for more than ten years does that you I guess. Harry was still tall and lanky, the muscle from his old quidditch years slowly turning into nothing. Hair disheveled and glasses now gone, he was a new man. Neville's chubby figure and innocent looked was traded for a more dignified one, one that showed confidence and knowledge. Taking over Professor Sprout's position as Herbology teacher, Neville was now one of the most respected teachers on campus.

"I'm glad that you all came." Dumbledore greeted warmly, sweeping an aged hand over a set of chairs laid out for us.

"What's this about Albus? I have many things to attend to." Parvati Patil said impatiently, another student to take over an old professor's place.

"Well, as I begin this meeting, the subject I will pose to you may not seem that important but in the later days of the years; you will understand why it is so important for you to understand the situation."

"Situation? Albus, how serious is this?" Neville asked, leaning forward a little with either intrigue or worry.

"Well, it's shifty. There are many factors, such as his behavior, your behaviors, the other students, and events that will take place."

"Wait. His? Are you talking about a student here Alubs? I assure you Headmaster that there is no student that will come across us that we will not be able to handle. Now, if you'll excuse me."

After all these years, if there's one of us that haven't changed that much since Hogwarts, it was Parvati Patil. She's still one of the biggest gossipers among the school and she's not even a student. Parvati always managed to twist something that doesn't involve her into her becoming the sole victim of it. It was amusing sometimes, her theatrics, but those other times, it was a pure nuisance.

"Miss Patil, if you would please take your seat, you are not dismissed."

Her faced contorted in disbelief and shock.

"Albus, I am no longer your student! I am an adult and I deserved to be treated with respect. Much the same respect you would give to McGonagall."

There you go. The victim once again.

"If you want respect, then show me some as well. The matter at hand is not something I will allow you to blow off to go shopping with your friends, Paravti. This is serious. There is a student coming to this school starting out as a third year. He's highly trained in dueling, strengths evenly distributed to his offense and defense. His wit is sharp, his tolerance low, his understanding even lower. He's not someone that the students will want to mess with. He is coming here unwillingly."

"A new student eh? Well, where's the lad transferring from?" Harry asked, ruffling his hair, not changing its shape.

"He's not a transfer student. He's just…new."

This piqued my curiosity. There has never been a new student skipping two whole grades. And another thing is why he wasn't admitted into the school from the beginning. How special was this kid? A part of me wondered if this was going to be one of those 'Harry Potter' kids. It's the new title that the students gave to one another if you got special treatment from any of the teacher because of a situation or because you were special. My hairs stood on end by the way Dumbledore stared at me as he began again.

"To say that he's angry would be an extreme understatement. When you all will be teaching him, you'll need to understand and you must have patience for his behavior."

"What's this kid's name anyways?"

"His name is Damien. Just Damien, no last name."

My jaw clenched at the name, heartbeat increased dangerously. I had a white-knuckle grip on the chair, enough to make Neville look over nervously.

"Draco…" he began.

"No, Albus. Don't even bother. How could you let that murderer even try to come here!"

"Draco…"

"He killed my fiancé. My fiancé! AT HER OWN WEDDING!"

"Draco! He is coming here out of my request! You need to understand why he feels the way he does."

Regaining posture, I stood slowly and folded my arms over my chest slowly.

"I'm waiting. Why does he feel the way he does? Because we all know I care what that little murderer thinks and feels. So tell me, why?"

He opened his mouth but closed it, pondering whether saying anything was wise. I honestly didn't care what he had to say. As much as the rage and pain in my heart clouded my sense, I still knew one thing: I was wrong. He had little if nothing to do with her murder. But who was I to blame? Sad as it was, I needed someone to blame. I didn't want to accept her death as anything else but intentional. And he just happened to be my target of my fury and anguish.

"As disappointed as I am in him, I am in no position to spread his business."

"Then don't bring it up." I said in a deathly whisper, storming out of his office, knocking down chair, tables, whatever lay in my path.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, wait!" Neville yelled after me.

I wasn't in a mood to listen. I didn't want to hear anything. Images of that night flashed over and over in my head. I burst in my room, out of breath, beads of sweat running rivers down the sides of my face and on my chest, soaking my undershirt. I was huffing slightly, leaning against my bathroom counter. Staring back at me was a man I didn't know. He was lanky, bags etched heavily under his eyes. His hair was no longer that flawless white blond, blow in the wind elegantly type. It was ruffled and hard to manage, losing its shine and luster as I crept into the stage of hopelessness. Anger and rage filled my senses and brewed madly within my veins. Out of all people to come here, to this school, Damien. Out of all people to die, on that day, Cecil. And finally, out of all people that I needed the most, wanted so badly to come back alive, Hermione. Weariness washed over me like a tide upon the beach. My feet automatically dragging me back to my king sized bed, loosing myself in my troubled thoughts and sea of sheets.

**-HGDM-**

"Mum, I'm sorry, but it's only the smart thing to do. You know what we risk you coming?" I tried to explain.

She had a fake smile plastered to her face, nodding her head as if she really did understand, but her eyes told a different story. They were full of remorse and disappointment in my choice for her to stay home rather than to take me to Platform ¾. Even though I wanted her there badly enough, I knew the risks were too many in count. And the problem wasn't that she didn't understand; it may have been that she didn't want to understand. Since the "wedding" I knew she was trying so hard to keep her promise to me, to try and regain a normal stance in her life and try to move on past the horrific events. But again, she may not want to. Those events shaped her into the magnificent woman she is today. Gave her strength enough for me to live the way I choose. With all these thoughts in mind, it made me think that maybe it was I that failed to understand.

"Alright Damien, I understand. You're going to be late, now go." She stated firmly, pushing me towards the fireplace.

I felt horrible, but that only lasted a few seconds before my natural instinct to be protective took over.

"Sorry mum." I whispered, whisking away through the fireplace to another one in a backward ally near the train station. I brushed myself off and gathered my things, making my way alone to Platform 9 ¾.

-**HGDM-**

It was an odd feeling, being alone in the little cottage I called home. I always had Damien by my side. For once in the thirteen years I've been on the run and in hiding, sometimes barely making it out alive, I felt lost. All my life I knew what I had to do: run and fight, run and fight. It was a continuous process which I got used to, strengthened not only myself but my son for his future challenges. I sat down slowly on a bench in front, the high morning sun hidden behind numerous clouds, all different shades of grey. I cursed the common English weather: murky and forever gloomy. But on those days that the sun did peek from behind its covers, it was a sight to be reckoned with. The morning dew glistened on blades of grass, freshly mowed.

In my white, sundress and flat flip-flops, I finally decided I needed something new in my life. With Damien off to Hogwarts, I came across a hobby that I had long forgotten about since I began running: reading. I knew the perfect spot as well. The store's name was Belle's, after the owner of the store. She was an uppity young lady with chestnut hair that she wore in her natural out-of-bed style, usually pinned back on one side with a little flower pin. Belle and I hit it off, spending long hours at my cottage in front of the fireplace, a new book in each hand everyday. We'd watch Damien play with his broomstick and balls for quidditch. It was all great for a few months, before the deatheaters found out. When they did, I cut myself off from Belle, explaining to her that it was too dangerous for her, that she had nothing to do with this. Against her will, Belle only had to accept.

The store was only just beginning when I was a frequent shopper, but now, it was expanding and busier than ever. Books were constantly flying in and out of the store, customers locking themselves in their own mind with their book in one hand and a coffee in another, slouched in squishy armchairs of assorted colors. I traveled to the back of the store where the hustle and bustle of the street and the mutters of the customs began to fade, allowing me to hear the faint music of the store. People didn't know about this place, and that's how I wanted it to stay. Here and there you found a few people, but this wasn't exactly the kind of thing people would want to read. The books in this section were about history and such, Hogwarts and magical creatures, but what people failed to notice was that here it wasn't all that bad. They had diaries back here; of people that survived the wars with Voldemort and diaries about love and compassion.

I skimmed the books absentmindedly, finally coming across a book that piqued my curiosity. I reached up but my hand collided with another's, a man. I blushed and retracted my hand, mumbling something inaudible and walked away.

"Wait! If you want the book, I can get it down for you if you'd like. You were reaching for _Her and Him_ right? Here."

He brought down the book gingerly and placed it in my hands. He smiled nicely and introduced himself. His name was Evan. He was tall and slightly built; broad shoulders and a pair of green-grey eyes that looked like Harry and Damien's eyes meshed into one color. His hair was ruffled, a color a shade darker than burnt sienna. His cologne smelt crisp and fresh yet intriguing. We sat in my corner and we had a quaint conversation and eventually agreed to meet up later for coffee and cake. He left me with a smile on my face and a feeling that I haven't felt for a long time: attraction.

**A/N: I think this is where I'm going to leave it. The chapter was originally going to be a lot longer but I didn't want to keep your waiting more than I had. Now while I was writing this, I found myself writing in the second person and I just want to know how my reviewers would react to this. Do you all prefer second person or first person? I keep switching and I can't decide. So I guess R&R your responses and thanks for waiting. : Lots of love.**


End file.
